Fractured Love
by Sapphireexx
Summary: Instead of an 18 year human girl named Isabella Marie Swan, she is Bellina Grazia Volturi. A 674 year old vampire and much feared accomplice of the witch twins. After Edward leaves her, she returns to Volterra,regaining her place as Volturi Princess and as Alec's mate. With the power of mimicacy, she is the most powerful vampire on earth. But are the Cullen's gone for good?


Summary: In all of her almost 700 years, she has only loved one man. And that was not going to change anytime soon. Bella is not who everyone thinks she is. Instead of an 18 year human girl named Isabella Marie Swan, she is Bellina Grazia Volturi. A 674 year old vampire and much feared accomplice of the witch twins. After Edward leaves her in Forks, she returns to her home in Volterra, regaining her place as Volturi Princess and Alec's mate. With the power of mimicacy, she is the most powerful vampire on earth. But are the Cullen's gone for good?

Pairing: Alec/Bella

Rating: T for Language

AN: So this is just a short introduction chapter. Let me know if I should continue or not! All translations are at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stepthanie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Gone are all the days of begging_  
_The days of theft_  
_No more gasping for a breath_  
_The air filled me head to toe_  
_And I can see the ground far below_  
_I have this breathe and I hold it tight_  
_And I keep it in my chest with all my might_  
_I pray to god this breath will last_  
_As it pushes past my lips as I... _  
_Gasp_

_Between Two Lungs - Florence and the Machine_

* * *

I never thought, or expected, to be heading home so soon. Granted, I hadn't been home to Italy in over 50 years. But now that I accually was, I couldn't help but to feel a bit apprehensive about my return to the Volterra Castle. No one knew I was returning yet, not even the three kings.

I had already been in America for years before I got orders from Aro to befriend the Cullens. My mission had been simple; inflitrate the Cullen coven and find out as much as I could about theire 'diet' and intentions. So, in order to complete that, I had used my powers to change myself into a human. I had pretended to fall in love with Edward in order to gain inside intelligence for Aro. But my time in Forks thankfully didn't last very long. The Cullens had left all too soon, leaving their little 'Isabella Swan' behind.

But now? Now, I was ready to return home to my mate and to Jane. I had been apart from them for too long.

I sighed as I looked out the window of the water vaporetto. When I had arrived in Italy, instead of going straight to Volterra, I had chose to spend a few days in Venice. But now I was on my way to the castle, and I only had the four hour trip to prepare myself. Great.

* * *

I finally arrived in the city of Volterra around noon. The summer season had drawn many tourists to the small town. The Piazza dei Priori, the town's main square, was crowded with the hustle and bustle of people. Heidi would have no trouble with luring in tourists today. The sun shone brightly over the steeple of Palazzo dei Priori, Volterra's bell tower. That was where I had been turned in 1354.

Believe it or not, I had only been 16 when she turned. I had lived in this village in Volterra with my mother and older brother, Christoforo. My family wasn't the richest family in town, so I was otften sent to the main square to rummage for whatever food I could find. I had been collecting food from the market when a vampire had ambushed me in the alley way behind the bell tower. However, he had never finished me off completely, instead leaving me there in the alley to bear the pain of his poison on my own. It was there behind the bell tower that the Volturi had eventually found me and taken me under their wing.

I soon found out that I possessed the power of mimicy, which was the ability to copy anything that I ever happened to lay eyes on. I had copied a multitude of powers over the many years that I have been alive. I could read minds, control the elements, change my apperence, shape shift, tell the definate future, compell people, and much more. I could do anything I saw, along with being a natural born shield.

I had taken the immediate interest of the imfamous witch twins, Alec exspecially. We soon became known as the Witch Triplets, my terrifying abilities were enough to scare any vampire. Not too soon after that, I had been crowned Pricipessa di Volterra, or Princess of Volterra, and Alec had finally taken me as his mate.

By now, the Volturi castle was only a few blocks away, and it loomed high above the piazza. I pushed my way through the crowds and snuck in the castle's main gates. Rushing quietly past Gianna, who was too busy to notice me, I blurred into the main throne room. The whole guard looked up, startled at my sudden, loud entrance.

Alec blurred up to me, grabbing my face roughly in his hands.

"Bellina?" He asked in wonder, his crimson eyes wide as they raked over her face. It was then that all the past feelings that I had worked so hard to keep in, came rushing to the surface. He leaned in closer, pressing his forehead to mine gently. He exhaled, his cool minty breath fanned over my lips and I shivered slightly at the contact.

"Mi sei mancata così tanto, amore mio." He whispered lowly, his full lips brushing over the shell of my ear. A loud cough interupts us and I glance up blushingly.

"Mi fa piacere rivederla, bambino." Aro announces from his throne. "Welcome back."

* * *

An: Yeah, yeah, I know it's super short. But its just a prolouge type thing. Sorry if there are any mistakes, its about one in the morning as I'm typing this. So, let me know if I should continue this or not!

Review my lovelies!

Translations:

_Principessa di Volterra _- Princess of Volterra

_Mei sei mancata così tanto, amore mio - _I have missed you so much, my love

_Mi fa piacere rivederla, bambino - _How nice to see you again, little one


End file.
